From Preschool to Now
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: We follow the four boys (along with the other children) from their journeys in preschool, to their adventures now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally got this story idea down! It took me, literally forever to try to write this out...

* * *

"Can you believe it Randy? It's Stanley's first day of preschool already..." Sharon said tearfully to her husband.

"Before you know it, he'll already be in middle school, then high school, then college, then-"

"Don't say anything more!" Sharon interrupted Randy. Stan, from the back seat, yawned. He wondered if he would make new friends, or if he'd be an outcast. All he could really remember from what his mom was telling him this morning was that a new kid had moved here from New Jersey.

"Bye Stanley, have a good first day!" His parents said as they dropped him off in front of his new classroom.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Young Stan waved. As he entered the classroom, he heard someone approaching from behind him. Turning around revealed a mom, dad, and a little boy with a hat on. He had black hair, like Stan.

"Have fun Craig!" The boy's mom bid him farewell. Craig faced Stan.

"Hi! I'm Stan!" Stan greeted with a smile. Craig didn't reply, and instead was scanning him over. "What's your name?"

"Craig." He replied.

"Let's be friends Craig!" Stan suggested. Craig looked skeptical, but followed Stan into the classroom. Inside, there were already a lot of children playing with blocks, wailing for their parents, eating toys, etc. Stan stuffed his backpack, along with his stuffed animal, into a cubby. Craig deposited his stuff into the cubby next to his.

"Come on Craig! Let's go play with blocks!" Stan said, and dragged Craig towards a group of kids who were playing legos.

Just then, the teacher interrupted. "It seems as if everyone is here...okay class! Welcome to preschool! I'm your teacher Miss Claridge. Now, let's all introduce ourselves, shall we? Say one interesting fact about you as well, or just a random tidbit."

She pointed to a boy in the back, who looked nervous. He reluctantly went to the front. "M-my n-name is Tweek, a-and the underpants gnomes are g-going to g-get us!" He stuttered while shaking.

A little girl stood up when he sat down. She went up to the front of the class. "My name is Rebecca, and my nickname is Red! I like ponies."

"Uh...my name is Clyde. I want a taco."

"He kinda sounds like you." Stan remarked to Craig. He shrugged.

Another kid stood up, and started to unfurl a scarf that had been wrapped around his head. "My name is Kenny Mc...Something and I'm poor!"

"My name is Eric, but you're going to call me Cartman! And I hate Jews!" A fat little boy said. Miss Claridge was a tad concerned.

"My name is Bebe, and I'm pretty!"

"Timmeh timmy timmeh timmeh timmy!"

"My name is Trent and I like to burn stuff."

"My name is Stan and I want to make friends!"

"My name is Craig and I like to flip people off." Craig said as he flipped everyone off. Miss Claridge pulled him aside, saying that flipping people off is bad. He responded by flipping her off.

"My name is Wendy and I like drawing."

"My n-name is Butters, and I'm g-gullible."

"My name is Token and I'm cool."

"My name is Kyle and I just moved here from New Jersey." A kid said. Stan realized that he was probably the person his mom was talking about.

Eventually, everyone introduced themselves, and Miss Claridge went back to her desk, and logged onto her computer. The kids resumed what they were doing before.

"Whaddya wanna do Craig?" Stan asked. Craig pulled his hat down a bit more.

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah, we were playing blocks earlier!" Stan exclaimed, and he dragged Craig back to the area where a couple of kids were playing.

"Hi everyone. This is my best friend Craig!" Stan introduced. The kids looked up, then focused back on what they were doing.

"Let's play with them." Craig pointed to where Cartman, Kenny, and Clyde were sitting.

"No Kinny I want the blue lego!" Cartman complained. Kenny looked annoyed as he turned his back to Cartman. "Kiinnnyyy!"

Craig sat down next to Stan and grabbed for a couple of green legos. "We should make a car or something."

Stan grinned. "I'll go ask for wheels!" He said. However, on his way to Miss Claridge's desk, he noticed a little kid sitting in the corner, looking sad. He detoured to go over to him.

"Why aren't you playing with anyone?" Stan asked. The kid looked startled as he stood up.

"I don't know."

"You can play with me and Craig! What was your name again?"

"Kyle."

"Come on Kyle! We're gonna go ask Miss Claridge for some wheels for the car me and Craig are building!" Stan exclaimed, and the two walked over to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Claridge?" Stan asked. She looked down from her computer to see the two little boys standing there.

"Yes?"

"Can we have some wheels for the legos?"

"Sure sweetie." Miss Claridge said, and walked over to a bin containing random spare parts of various legos. She handed Stan eight wheels.

"Thanks!" He replied, and ran off with Kyle towards where Stan was earlier.

"Didja get the wheels?" Craig asked. Stan held them out, and Craig took four. "Cool."

"Yeah, let's build a car!" Stan said, and sat on the other side of him. The two began construction. Kyle stood awkwardly to the side, before someone finally came and saved him from watching Stan and Craig build.

"Mmph mrrph mm mph!" He said. Kyle cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

The kid, appearing annoyed, unfurled his scarf again. "Wanna play with me?" He asked. Kyle graciously nodded, and he led him over to where him, Cartman, and Clyde were playing with random blocks, having ditched the legos earlier.

"Kinny? Who's that?" Cartman asked. 'Kinny' glanced over at Kyle.

"Kyle."

"Kewl," Cartman replied. Kyle sat down next to Kenny, and watched as him and Cartman built a somewhat elaborate tower of blue blocks. Clyde was on the other side of Kenny. "Ready?"

The two kids stood up excitedly, while Kyle stayed seated, observing them. "3...2...1!" Cartman counted down, and all three kids knocked the tower over, laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Kyle was confused.

"Can I try?" He asked. Cartman smiled as he built up another tower. "Knock it down Kahl knock it down!"

Kyle wondered if Cartman had some kind of strange accent or something. His name wasn't Kahl...well, he ignored it, and kicked the tower over. And started laughing.

"See? It's fun!" Cartman exclaimed, and he built another tower. This process went on for a while.

* * *

"Vroom vroom!" Craig said enthusiastically as he slid his car over the floor. Stan was next to him, driving his car as well.

"You're not winning Craig!"

"Eat it Stan!"

The two hurled insults back at each other before Craig apparently won the race. He smiled and held his car up. "I won!"

Stan smirked. "I'm going to win the next game!" He proclaimed. Craig smiled again.

"Bring it."

"You're on!"

* * *

"Um...mind if I hang out with you guys?" Bebe questioned as she wandered up to where Wendy was drawing a picture of a flower, while Red and Annie played with dolls.

Wendy smiled. "Go ahead. Wanna draw with me?" She asked. Bebe declined, and instead picked a doll up. She shrugged and went back to her picture.

"And then Princess Petunia lived happily ever after!" Lola, the narrator said.

"Ooohh can I have a part next time?" Bebe asked.

"Okay. You can be the evil stepdaughter!" Red suggested. Bebe shrugged. Better than nothing, she supposed.

"I'm Princess Petunia and I'm flawless!" Red voiced in a falsetto tone.

"Oohh Princess Petunia is soooo pwetty! I wanna ask her out!" Annie said in a semi-deep voice.

"No! I want the prince!" Bebe said in a ridiculously high tone. Red and Bebe play fought with their dolls, until eventually, Red won.

"And then the evil stepdaughter was defeated! And Princess Petunia married the prince and lived happily ever after!" Lola concluded.

"Why does Princess Petunia always get the guy?" Wendy asked from where she was doodling a cat.

"Because Princess Petunia is the good one! Good guys go with good girls." Red explained. Wendy shrugged.

* * *

By nine AM, everyone was pretty much sitting around waiting for food. "I'm soo hungry!" Cartman complained.

"His fat ass doesn't need any food." Kenny whispered to Kyle, to which he responded by giggling. Cartman eyed both of them.

"Respect mah authoritah." He said with a glare. Kyle snickered.

"Shut up Jew!"

"What's a Jew?" Kyle asked. He vaguely remembered his mom talking about something with Jew in it, but he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"A sneaky bastard who is stupid!" Cartman defined.

"Wow. I hope I don't grow up and become a Jew." Kyle replied. Cartman smirked.

"I don't think you will."

"Thanks Cartman!" Kyle beamed. Kenny wrapped his scarf back around his head, noticing that he probably was not needed in the conversation right now.

* * *

"What should we do during snack?" Stan asked.

"We eat..." Craig replied.

"No shit. I mean, like, if we finish snack early, then what should we do?"

"I don't know, bother Clyde?"

"Why him?" Stan asked.

"Because he seems stupid."

"...Okay let's do that."


End file.
